


The Liar, Liar Playlist

by JustRamblinOn



Series: Liar, Liar [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Playlist, literally it's the playlist, there is no story just several hours of music, will be updated as I add music cause these two idiots in love are everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRamblinOn/pseuds/JustRamblinOn
Summary: This is literally what it says on the tin I just like making playlists for my works so here you are if you want to listen
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Shane Walsh/You
Series: Liar, Liar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Liar, Liar Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Music isn't the lifeblood of Liar, Liar the way it was for R&R, but it is MY lifeblood. So I'm sharing the Playlist with you all. Happy listening, and hopefully you'll find your new favorite song in here somewhere!

Liar, Liar: The Playlist

Be Good- Emily Kinney (Ace and Shane; the Main Theme and original inspiration for Liar, Liar)

Bloodstream- Ed Sheeran (Shane's Theme Song)  
Broken & Beautiful- Kelly Clarkson (Ace's Theme Song)  
Need You Now- Lady Antebellum (Ace and Shane Theme Song) 

In - Emily Kinney (Ace and Malcolm)  
Married- Emily Kinney (Ace and Shane)  
Masterpiece- Emily Kinney (Shane about Ace)  
Birthday Cake- Emily Kinney (Ace and Shane)  
Mess- Emily Kinney (Ace)  
Berkeley's Breathing- Emily Kinney (Ace and Shane)  
Crash and Burn- Emily Kinney (Ace and Malcolm)  
Last Chance- Emily Kinney (Ace and Shane)  
Mortal- Emily Kinney (Ace and Shane)  
Soda Glass- Emily Kinney (Ace and Malcolm)  
Drunk and Lost- Emily Kinney (Ace and Shane)  
Boy Band Hero- Emily Kinney (Ace and Malcolm)  
Back On Love- Emily Kinney (Ace and Malcolm)  
She Talks To Angels- The Black Crowes (one of Ace's favorite songs; referenced in the story)  
Cruel Summer- Taylor Swift (Ace)  
I Think He Knows- Taylor Swift (Ace and Shane)  
Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince- Taylor Swift (Ace and Malcolm)  
Paper Rings- Taylor Swift (Ace to Shane)  
False God- Taylor Swift (Ace and Shane)  
Treacherous- Taylor Swift (Ace to Shane)  
Style- Taylor Swift (Ace and Shane)  
Wildest Dreams- Taylor Swift (Ace and Shane)  
This Love- Taylor Swift (Ace to Shane)  
I Know Places- Taylor Swift (Ace and Shane)  
Photograph- Ed Sheeran (Ace and Shane; Ace and her brothers in a sense too)  
Rumor Has It- Adele (Ace and Malcolm)  
Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran (Ace and Shane)  
Ex's and Oh's- Ellie King (Ace)  
Stronger- Kelly Clarkson (Ace's ANTHEM)  
Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri (Ace and Malcolm)  
Set Fire To The Rain- Adele (Ace and Malcolm)  
Shape of You- Ed Sheeran (Ace and Shane; referenced in the story)  
Love the Way You Lie- Eminem and Rhianna (Ace and Malcolm)  
Addicted- Kelly Clarkson (Ace and Malcolm)  
Beautiful Disaster- Kelly Clarkson (Ace and Malcolm)  
Rolling in the Deep- Adele (Ace and Malcolm)  
Lego House- Ed Sheeran (Ace and Shane)  
Say You Won't Let Go- James Arthur (Ace and Shane)  
She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5 (Shane about Ace)  
New Rules- Dua Lupa (Ace)  
I Don't Care- Ed Sheeran & Justin Beiber (Ace and Shane)  
Lay It All on Me (ft. Ed Sheeran)- Rudimental (Ace and Shane)  
Best Part of Me (ft. YEBBA)- Ed Sheeran (Ace and Shane)  
Cold Coffee- Ed Sheeran (Shane)  
I'm a Mess- Ed Sheeran (Shane)  
Bartender- Lady Antebellum (Ace)  
I Run to You- Lady Antebellum (Ace and Shane)  
I Don't Wanna Live Forever- Taylor Swift and ZAYN (Ace and Shane)  
Skyscraper- Demi Lovato (Ace)  
Closing Time- Semisonic (Ace and the Whiskey Lullaby)  
Hips Don't Lie- Shakira (Ace and Shane dance song; referenced in the story)  
Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Ace and Malcolm; referenced in the story)  
Out of Goodbyes (Ft. Lady Antebellum)- Maroon 5 (Ace and Shane)  
It Was Always You- Maroon 5 (Ace and Shane)  
Dress- Taylor Swift (Ace and Shane)  
Starlight- Taylor Swift (Ace and Shane)  
Save Myself- Ed Sheeran (Ace)  
I Like Me Better- Lauv (Ace and Shane)  
This- Ed Sheeran (Ace and Shane)  
New York- Ed Sheeran (Ace and Shane)  
Shirtsleeves- Ed Sheeran (Shane to Ace)  
Stay With Me- Sam Smith (Ace)  
Hold Back the River- James Bay (Dixon Siblings)

There's Nothing Holding Me Back- Shawn Mendes (Shane and Ace)  
One Call Away- Charlie Puth (Shane to Ace, during the pre-apocalypse Breakup)  
Something Just Like This- The Chainsmokers and Coldplay (Shane and Ace)  
Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls (Shane and Ace)

Sex on Fire- Kings of Leon (Mal and Ace; referenced in story)  
Holding Out For A Hero- Bonnie Tyler (Ace; referenced in story)  
I Found- Amber Run (Shane and Ace)   
All I Need-AWOLNATION (Shane and Ace)   
The Louvre- Lorde (Does it even need explanation, I mean really)


End file.
